The present invention pertains to collapsible bulk shipping containers.
There have been provided a number of structures in the prior art for so-called containerized shipment. These constructions provide relatively large containers, into which a number of smaller cartons are placed until the container is substantially filled. These containers are of relatively large size, having an internal volume of almost 180 cubic feet. They are made of corrugated paperboard, often of the so-called double or triple wall variety. Typically, the containers may be provided as a kit, with some part of the container itself secured to a pallet. Typically, there are provided a bottom and a wall-forming element or elements which may be shipped in flattened condition, stored in or upon the bottom and pallet, and closed or partially closed by the top. These prior art constructions, to be described in more detail hereinbelow, have various deficiencies, which are overcome by the present invention container.
In one prior art construction, a wall-forming element comprised back wall and sidewall panels, and a pair of front wall flaps, providing a front entry. The wall-forming element was secured to the bottom and to the pallet, and clips were provided to join the fornt panels to a sliding door member, thereby requiring additional parts and extra expense.
In another construction, a composite front wall was provided, made up of two panels elements joined together by a clip in the form of an I-beam in cross section, and in addition a raised internal rail was provided, such construction being unduly complex and expensive.
Another suggestion in the prior art shows a front wall panel secured by clips to a carton construction having upstanding rails, of a particular shape, thereby requiring substantial excessive expense.
In still another construction in the prior art, the body-forming element was provided with bottom flaps, and in erecting the carton, this body-forming element was placed within a tray, with the bottom flaps horizontal, and the bottom layers of the articles being loaded were placed upon the bottom flaps so that the weight of articles placed within the container and bearing on the flaps was used to anchor the body-forming portion or element in position.
In connection with such containers, as well as other containers, it is known that the goods or articles being shipped are large in quantity, and are sometimes quite valuable, thereby attracting unauthorized entry and pilferage. Such containers have not been provided with suitable securing means to prevent entry.
Still further, such containers are usually closed by a separate top, which is placed on the body-forming element, after loading and after a front wall or front panel is in place. After that, conventional steel strapping is applied to secure the parts together and form a complete container. These straps often cut into and damage the container, particularly the top, so that the container has a limited amount of reuse. While cushioning devices or guards have been provided in the past in connection with such straps, they have required plastic molding, or the like, and have been unduly expensive.